Can't Stop the Rain
by Innocent Shadow-Chan
Summary: NaruXSakura Frendship OneShot Song fic


**This story is for those who know the pain of losing someone close to you even if it is temporary. There will always be a story with a happy ending out there you just have to look with your heart. Afterall everyone has someone to love.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Can't stop the Rain by Cascada.

* * *

It had been a horrible day. And now as if whatever god out there had a cruel sense of humor. Her friends had betrayed her. They had called her weak so many times. She'd put that cheery face on not burden them but when it all came down to it she was nothing

She was useless...

_**How, how am I supposed to feel  
When everything surrounding me  
Is nothing but a fake disguise**_

Where should she go home?

There was no one there for her.

No one to soothe her, to take care of her with a loving embrace.

Only thing she could do is leave and train. Hopefully become stronger and prove not only to herself but to her friends that he was strong enough to be in their lives.

With that she stepped on the loose dirt trail taking one last glance at her childhood town. The memories would stay here and she'd make herself a better person. She turned back to the path and took off into the familiar woods.

_**I don't know,  
I don't know where I belong  
It's time for me to carry on  
I'll say goodbye **_

Naruto found a neatly folded note on his bedside table. He stood there frozen reading over the words again and again trying to make sense of there message.

_Naruto,_

_If you love me don't follow me. I can't hurt you anymore._

_-Sakura_

He walked outside to catch a glimpse of her pink hair disapear into the edge of the woods. If he had woke up earlier he would have been able to stop her. The least he could do is keep her request. Falling to his knees the salty tears flowed heavily dripping on the ground one after another.

The sky took pity on the blonde kyuubi. Rain fell against his body diqusing the tears. The rain was cold compared to his skin. Before long Naruto found himself leaning on the wall drenched, doing nothing but embracing each drop of water falling helplessly.

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry**_

"Naruto snap out of it! She's gone. It's not your falt, there was no way of preventing it. You look sick. Your skin is pale, you eat nothing what can I do make this nosense stop?! Fore heavens sake whens the last time you slept. " Kiba watched his blonde comrad with concern.

How could Sakura do this to him. Did she not know the consequences of her own actions. He's cried enough tears in his life.

_**  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**_

It had been months since she had left yet the rain still came everyday as if mourning her absence. The dark grey clouds hung heavily in the sky without any sign that they might move. Whether it was the wheather or Sakura's missing presents everyone was feeling down.

Anbu had been investigating but Sakura was a smart girl and left many puzzels for them to find. As far as they could tell she was unharmed and safe. There were many questions unanswered.

_**No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin**_

Naruto was over at Shikamaru's house right now. Naruto still had guilt issues so Ino had sent Naruto to Shika to attempt to cheer up the bonde ninja. His somber mood was getting on everyones nerves. Even Rock Lee was more tired and gave less speeches about youth with every day that passed.

Ino felt kind of guilty. She had been really hard on Sakura before her diasppearance. Sakura was always asking to talk, but Ino was to busy with her relationship with Shikamaru. Hinata was busy with clan troubles. Tenten was out on missions constantly. Could they have prevented Sakura from leaving? Was it their fault?

_**So, tell me where I went wrong  
I'm stuck inside a dream long gone  
It's hard to reveal the truth **_

Naruto was finally getting around. He seemed happier to those around him. Kiba had set him up on a date with Hinata. Everything was going well. On the outside seemed well but everyone still had a hole where sakura had once been.

Naruto started thinking less and less of Sakura. He even proposed to Hinata. Everyone was continuing on with there lives. Moving on.

_**Your love,  
Is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away,  
Away from you**_

Sakura missed all her friends. Everyday she cried and said to herself she'd get used to it.

She never did. Day after day salty tears decorated her face. It was her fault she didn't give them one more good bye. One more hug. Night after night dreams of the faces of rookie nine appeared. Sometimes they were happy memories. Sometimes sad...

_**I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
I'm drownin in these tears I cry  
Since you left without a warning  
I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**_

Finally Sakura couldn't stand the pain. She was headed home. The place where she felt happy and was never alone. She needed her friends.

_**  
No I can't go on  
When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
From fallin**_

Naruto and the others were standing at the gate of the village. It was the aniversary of her disappearance. They stood waiting knowing that it was hopeless but still waited anyways.

Naruto turned to leave and dragged his feet through the puddles left by the rain. The rain that had stopped. The other followed suit. Today was the first day of sunshine since she left.

And the first of when she came back.

Sakura sawfamiliar faces up ahead. Her heart spead up and her stomach fluttered. She didn't feel the pain, everything was just numb. Tears once again brushed her cheeks but this time they were tears of happiness.

She ran as fast as she could and as she got closer a familiar bob of blonde spikes appeared. She called out for the first time in awhile his name.

"Naruto!" her voice was hoarse she looked terrible but that didn't stop her from crashing into her childhood friend. His arms surrounding her and protecting her, daring anyone to try to seperate them. The others turned around and had expressions of a mix of shock and joy. They surrounded the pink haired ninja. Welcoming her back. Welcoming her home.

**

* * *

**

^-^ Read and Review! Tell me something about you. Feel free to talk to me.


End file.
